Sakura in Wonderland
by HollowIchigo6
Summary: After hearing a loud noise from the corridor, Sakura follows a strange looking Kakashi. She follows him until she falls into an enormous rabbit hole. She arrives in Wonderland, where the classic characters are different from how Sakura remembers them.


"Alright Sakura, that concludes training for today", Tsunade said as she put down her kunai.

Fifteen-year-old Sakura sighed in relief. The female Sannin was being extremely hard on her, and that wore her out, yet she wasn't complaining. She needed this training to get stronger. After helping Tsunade bring some files to her office, Sakura sat down on the couch in Tsunade's office. Tsunade told her she would be right back, having to grab a few bottles of alcohol to get through the paperwork. Sakura grimaced. She hoped she would never end up an addict to alcohol. When the door closed, Sakura stood up from the couch, rearranged the cushions, and lied down. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, so she would be able to get some rest before being forced to help Tsunade with her paperwork. Suddenly she heard a lot of noise coming from the corridor.

"Can't a girl have some rest here?" she groaned.

She opened the door of Tsunade's office in order to see what was going on. To her surprise she saw Kakashi run by. There would be nothing wrong, if he hadn't been wearing a red vest, a white shirt and a black tie. Out of his shorts was a rabbit tail visible and on top of his head were a pair of white rabbit ears. Sakura blinked her eyes.

"I'm late, I'm late I'm late I'm late! I'm here, I should be there! Oh the Queen will have my head for sure! I'm LATE!" He dashed through the corridor, towards the exit. Sakura had no idea what was going on, but decided to follow him. She chased him through the village, and strangely nobody seemed to notice Kakashi and his weird appearance. Once he disappeared into the woods he stepped up his pace. He raced towards a tree…and then he was gone. Sakura stopped in front of the tree, inspected it, and found a huge rabbit hole. She peeked inside.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

No reply. She positioned herself a bit more above the hole and yelled her sensei's name again. Then suddenly, she lost her balance and fell forward.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

It seemed to take ages before she hit the ground.

"Oh that's great".

She looked above her, but the entrance was nowhere to be seen. Not only that, she also noticed that she wasn't wearing her regular clothes anymore. She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron, white stockings and black shoes. Her foreheadprotector was now a black hairband.

"Why does this have to happen to me", Sakura said to herself, deciding to move forward. She entered a room with multiple doors, in the middle of them was a small table with a piece of cake, a bottle and a very small key. After trying the key on all the doors, she found out it opened the smallest door of them all. The door was so small, she couldn't even put her hand through it. She sighed and walked back to the small table. She picked up the piece of cake and the bottle and read the small notes that were attached to them.

"EAT ME".

"DRINK ME".

Sakura, knowing the fairytale of Alice in Wonderland, knew what would happen. The drink would make her smaller, and the cake would make her bigger. She made sure the small door was open before she drank the contents of the bottle. She put a little piece of a cake in her apron, so that she would be able to grow to her normal size again.

"Here goes nothing".

She drank from the bottle, and immediately she started to shrink. After she was big as a mouse, she ran towards the door, pulled the door open, and found herself to be in a beautiful garden. Strange trees, plants and insects were everywhere. Sakura quickly took a bite of the cake, so that she would grow back to her normal size, and not be eaten by any weird monsters that might pass by. Once she had grown to her normal size, she saw Kakashi.

"I'm late, I'm late!"

She immediately continued chasing him, until she was in a big and dark forest. Kakashi was incredibly fast, and before she knew she was lost. There were two signs saying:

"THIS WAY".

"THAT WAY".

"Well that's helpful", Sakura thought as she was thinking which way to go. Suddenly, she heard something in the bushes. She wanted to grab a kunai, but realized that she was now wearing a dress and had nothing to defend herself with. Out of the bushes appeared two people she knew, but they were far from their original selves, just like Kakashi. In identical schoolboy uniforms Izumo and Kotetsu appeared.

"Izumo, Kotetsu? What are you guys doing here? And why on earth are you wearing the same clothes?"

They looked at Sakura in awe.

"Did you hear what she called us, Twiddledee?"

"Yes, Twiddledee. I'M Twiddledum, YOU'RE Twiddledee".

"No, you're not!"

Izumo coughed.

"I suppose we should ask the young lady to introduce herself".

"Good idea, Twiddledee".

"For the last time, I'M TWIDDLEDEE".

Sakura coughed, and both of them turned her attention towards her.

"Who are you, young lady?"

"I'm Sakura".

"Sakura, what brings you here in this forest?"

"I was chasing Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"The white rabbit".

"Ah the white rabbit! We did see him, didn't we, Twiddledee?"

"Most certainly, Twiddledum".

"Would you please tell me which way he went?"

"Ofcourse, but there is one problem".

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"And that would be?"

"One of us speaks the truth, but the other lies".

"So could you tell me which way to go?"

"This way".

Sakura immediately knew what they meant, as they both pointed at another direction.

"You have to figure out which one of us is lying , or you won't be finding the rabbit soon".

Sakura was in deep thoughts. Which one was speaking the truth and which one was lying? Knowing them, Izumo was most probably speaking the truth, and Kotetsu was lying. But this was an alternative world, so everything was upside-down. She had to think up something that was so incredibly obvious that one of them would slip up, and that she would know which was one of them was speaking the truth.

"So, Twiddledee, Twiddledum, I must say, lying is a very bad habbit".

"It is not", Izumo said. "It is merely for people's benefit".

Sakura grinned. This next question was easy. They HAD to slip up on this one, even if this was an alternative world.

"So, do you like working for whoever runs this place?"  
>"The Queen of Hearts? Ofcourse", Izumo said.<p>

"I do not", Kotetsu groaned. Everytime we have to appear before her she gives us a lot of work that's nearly impossible to handle!"

"BINGO! " 

Izumo was Tweedledum and was the one who was always lying, and Kotetsu was Twiddledee, and he was speaking the truth.

"Twiddledee, which way to go?"

Izumo and Kotetsu both pointed in a direction. She followed the path Kotetsu pointed out for her".

"How did you know which one was the person who was lying?" Kotetsu asked.

Sakura smiled at them.

"Because both of you hate to do work for your superior".

They stared in awe as Sakura walked down the road with a grin on her face. After 20 minutes of walking, she encountered a crossroad. The signs were as clear as ever. She groaned.

"Are you lost, dear?"

Sakura swiftly turned around. Nobody to be seen.

"Right above you, dattebayo!"

Sakura looked up and saw a pink cat with purple stripes sitting in the tree next to her. There were blond spikes in and around his ears, his eyes were blue, and he had markings on his face that resembled both a fox and a cat.

"Naruto?"

"Never heard of him".

"Then, who are you?"

"I'd like to tell you dear, but who are YOU?"

"I'm Sakura. Who are you, will you tell me?"

"I am merely a Cheshire Cat, dattebayo".

"Cheshire Cat?"

"Most certainly. What is it you seek?"

"Can you tell me which way to go?"

"Well, where do you want to go, dattebayo?"

"That doesn't really matter".

"Then it doesn't really matter which way you go, is it?"

Sakura decided this was not the Naruto she knew, and thought it would be her best shot to ask him about the rabbit.

"Have you seen a white rabbit?"

"The white rabbit, most certainly, dattebayo!"

"Do you know where he went?"

"Most certainly, but I doubt you would like to go wherever he's heading".

"Why is that?"

"The Cheshire Cat knows all the answers, but doesn't always tell, dattebayo".

Sakura sighed. This was getting her nowhere.

"Can you send me too someone who does know where I can find him?"

"Well yes, I suppose I could do that. I think you should see the Mad Hatter".

"The Mad Hatter?"

"Most definitely. Let me show you the way, but beware, he's quite mad, dattebayo".

The cat that resembled Naruto jumped out of the tree, and lead the way. Sakura followed him through the woods. Once they were at the end of the woods, the cat's body disappeared, only leaving behind its head.

"Here we are. Have fun. I'd be careful, if I were you, dattebayo".

Then he was gone completely. Sakura had a bad feeling about this. All people she had met until now had been friendly, but those were the ones she had also befriended in the real world. Could this mean that the Mad Hatter was someone she also knew in real life, but wasn't quite well in the head? There was only one she could think off. The thoughts made her shiver. Never mind, this was probably a dream, nothing could go wrong. She left the woods, and to her surprise she saw a small house, with outside a huge table, filled with cake, cups and tea. On the left, next to the head of the table was a man with gray hair, glasses and a pair of brown bunny ears on top of his head. He was rather nervous, and was dipping a pocket watch inside his cup of tea. At the head of the table sat a man with an incredibly pale skin, yellow snake-like eyes and long black hair. He was holding a cup of tea in his hands, and he was all dressed in black. His hat had black flowers on it, along with a note saying "10/6". His coat was made of silk, and so was his vest. His nails were painted black. His black hair was hanging in front of one eye, and underneath his visible eye were little shining stones. Next to him was a boy with black hair, black eyes, with stripes on his face and a pair of mouse ears. Sakura softly breathed in and out. What would their reaction be if she suddenly appeared?

"Relax, it's a dream".

She approached the table were Kabuto, Sasuke and Orochimaru were sitting at. Orochimaru was looking at Kabuto, who was still dipping the watch in his tea.

"I-It's ticking again!"

He gave it back to Orochimaru, who placed it around his own neck.

"Finally, and here I thought tea-therapy was worthless".

He cackled a laugh. Suddenly his eye fell on Sakura. Sakura wanted to say hi and run for it. The way he was looking at her made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. He got out of his chair, took a black walking cane with a red rose on top from the side of the table, climbed on the table, and walked over it while approaching her. Sasuke yelled at him for knocking his tea over. Then he stood before her. His pants were black and made of leather, and so were the boots. Sakura played with the thought of stealing his clothes and use them for the next Konoha Halloween party.

"We have a visitor! Well hello young lady, and who might you be?"

She shrugged as he put a hand on her shoulder. He most probably was not the Orochimaru they all knew.

"S-S-Sakura".

"Why are you so nervous? Here, sit down and have some tea! Hare, move a seat to the left!"

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru, groaned, and moved. Orochimaru lead Sakura towards the chair next to him. She sat down, and he poured her a cup of tea. Then she remembered that Naruto told her he was quite mad.

"So tell me, Sakura, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for the white rabbit".

His smile disappeared.

"And why would you be looking for him?"

"I want to see where he is going".

"I'm the white rabbit", Kabuto said.

"No you're not, you ears are brown", Orochimaru said to him. Then he looked back at Sakura.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't have it all together up there, you know".

Sakura took a sip of her tea. Orochimaru focused his attention on Sakura again.

"Believe me, you do not want to go where he is heading".

"And why not?"

"Because that is where the Queen of Hearts lives".

"The Queen of Hearts?"

"She's the queen of Wonderland, yet not a very good one, old hag".

"You don't seem to like her".

Sasuke started to laugh, and so did Kabuto, but it didn't sound like a sane laugh. Orochimaru laughed along with them. Once they were done he said:

"She had me perform before her once. So I played her a song on the piano".

"He's very good at that", Kabuto said, while pouring tea in a broken cup, which resulted in the table cloth being soaked with tea".

"She didn't like it, so she ordered her servants to slice my head off".

"That's awful", Sakura said, surprised that she meant it. Yet, this was not the Orochimaru she knew and hated.

"I know, but luckily I managed to get out there in time, otherwise having tea here would've become quite troublesome".

He laughed. Sakura grinned. If only Lady Tsunade were here to see this. Suddenly, the sound of horses was heard.

"The Queen's soldiers", Sasuke the Dormouse said, and he raised from his chair.

"We have to hide her, quick!"

"Why?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"Because the Queen beheads every single girl that is both prettier and younger than herself", Orochimaru said, while he rose from his chair as well. "Quick, get to house!"

"Too late", Kabuto cackled.

The soldiers entered the garden. They were all wearing knight uniforms with a heart on it. One of them got of his horse and took of his helmet. Sakura's mouth fell open in surprise. It was Itachi Uchiha.

"Well if it isn't our three favourite madmen".

"Good afternoon, gentlemen", Orochimaru said in a silk voice. "Would you like to join us for tea?"

Another one took of his helmet, and it revelead Deidara's face.

"I think we'll pass, unlike you, we actually have stuff to do".

Kabuto giggled, and threw a cup of tea at Itachi, who dodged it, which resulted in another knight getting hit in the head. Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke started to laugh. Sakura bit her lower lip. This wasn't exactly helping the situation. Then their eyes focused on her.

"Who is your newest addition to the party?"

"Act like you're mad", Sasuke whispered to her.

Orochimaru kept his act together.

"I see you've yet to meet my new friend here".

"And who is she?"

"Her name is Sakura, She's quite as mad as we are, you see".

Itachi walked towards her, studied her from head to toe and said:

"I think the Queen would be delighted in meeting her".

Sakura's face got pale.

"She's coming with us".

"I don't think so", Orochimaru sissed.

"What was that, Hatter?"

"NOW!"

Sasuke rose from his chair again and threw himself at Itachi. Kabuto helped by throwing several objects at the soldiers. Orochimaru grabbed Sakura's wrist and started to run. Sasuke and Kabuto however, were quickly arrested, which resulted in a quick arrest for Orochimaru as well.

"The Queen would love to give judgement over you, Hatter".

"Hopefully she lets me play some piano first".

"I doubt it, you're awful".

"Don't be so harsh on that", Sakura said, while she was being restrained by Sasori.

"Alright guys, let's get moving. Get this one to the prison, and bring the girl to the Queen".

What happened next, Sakura didn't know, because she was knocked unconscious. Once she came too, she was sitting in a large garden. The Hatter, the Hare or the Dormouse were nowhere to be seen. She looked around. The garden was beautiful, filled with white roses. Then she heard two voices.

"THIS IS AWFUL LEE, THE QUEEN WILL HAVE OUR HEADS FOR SURE!"

"I KNOW SIR GAI!"

Sakura turned her head, and saw Maito Gai and Rock Lee as two cards, panicking in front of the bushes filled with roses. She walked towards them.

"What's wrong?"

"We planted the wrong roses", Lee cried. "The Queen will kill us for sure!"

"She wanted red roses! We're doomed".

They both started crying and held eachother close.

"You can always paint them red".

They turned their heads towards her.

"Do you hear that, sir Gai?"

"Most certainly Lee! What a great idea, young lady! Thank you very much, we owe you our life. Lee, get the red paint!"

"Yes, sir Gai!"

Then they both dashed away. Suddenly, Kakashi, the white rabbit, was standing in front of her.

"Time to got to court, the Queen wants to see you and your friends that were arrested along with you. Follow me".

Sakura took Kakashi's hand, and followed him towards a huge building. Once they entered, he left her, and two huge cards took over for him, guiding her, both threatening her with huge spears. She entered the courtroom, a little scared.

Kakashi, the white rabbit, was standing on the side with trumpet in his hands.

"Court is now in session! The Queen of Hearts has entered!"

Sakura looked up, and once again her mouth fell open in surprise. In front of her, with a crown and a robe, sat Lady Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade?"

She slammed her hand on the table.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I AM THE QUEEN OF HEARTS!"

Sakura looked around. To her right, with handcuffs on, were Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke. Orochimaru gave her a glance, that gave her the impression that she should better keep her mouth shut, if she wanted to keep her head.

"And you are?" Tsunade asked her.

"S-Sakura".

"What an odd name".

She looked away from Sakura and towards the odd trio on Sakura's right.

"I suppose you three need no introduction, Hatter, Hare, Dormouse".

"You are right", Orochimaru said. "I've been here so many times that I'm starting to wonder when they are going to serve me tea at my arrival".

Sakura giggled. Tsunade slammed her desk again.

"That's enough! YOU THREE ARE GUILTY!"

"That's not fair!" Sakura yelled.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?"

"What are they guilty off?"

"Someone stole my tards, and I'm sure it was them!"

"I don't need your tards, our own taste just fine", Sasuke said.

"Then it was you!"

Tsunade pointed at Sakura.

"It wasn't me!"

"For God's sake woman, stop blaming others for your own clumsiness", a voice said.

A man with a crown, a robe and long white hair appeared. He looked just like…Sakura immediately felt annoyed. Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at Sakura. His face turned into a grin.

"Well hello there, young lady, and who are you?"

"Don't even bother, she's still a minor, you sick pervert", Orochimaru the Mad Hatter growled.

"I suppose she's kind of flat as well", Jiraiya said.

BAM! Tsunade hit him in the face.

"You're MY husband and the only clevage you're supposed to look at is mine!"

Sakura sighed. This was turning more and more into the regular world, where Tsunade was clumsy and Jiraiya a pervert. While the two were fighting, and all the soldiers were needed to get the Queen of her husband, Orochimaru moved his head towards the exit. Sakura nodded, and silently, the four of them exited the courtroom. Once they were outside, the soldiers noticed they were gone.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE", Kabuto screeched.

They started running. After a few minutes, she noticed she had lost the other three. Before her was a tree with a huge rabbit hole. Could that be the exit? She jumped into it, and just when she thought she had found her exit, the tunnel turned upside down and she was launched upwards. She screamed.

"Sakura?"

Who was it?

"Sakura, wake up!"

"What?"

Sakura stood up from the couch, panting. Next to her was Tsunade.

"Are you alright?"

"DON'T SLICE MY HEAD OFF, I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR TARDS!"

Tsunade looked at her, confused.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura looked around. She was in the Hokage's room.

"You must've fallen asleep? Sounded like a weird dream".

"You have no idea, Lady Tsunade", Sakura said.

"Go have a shower or something, you smell awful".

Sakura left the Hokage's room. When she was outside, she sighed and swallowed. Then her eyes narrowed. Why did her mouth taste like tea?


End file.
